A Never-Ending Favor
by XLALUX
Summary: The Thunder God Tribe. Lucy. Laxus. LALU. Quest. DRAGON KEYS!RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS/LIMES…. YAY…. ENJOY! Nali, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, Freemi, everman
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY

The Thunder God Tribe. Lucy. Laxus. LALU. Quest. DRAGON KEYS!? PAIRINGS besides lalu WILL NOT be in detail but are as follows… Nali, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, Freemi, everman, and bix is just a perverted player, for now. There are no new characters, as they seem to get me flustered, except perhaps on the dark/bad side, because we won't need to remember their names anyway. I reserve the right to make bixlow a woman though, if I see fit. THIS IS A LALU STORY! FYI, if you don't like the pairings, don't read it. It's as simple as that. This is also my first FANFIC, so PLZ don't be too harsh! I will take all reviews and suggestions into consideration, the more help the merrier and the more chapters you will get! RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS/LIMES…. _YAY_…. ENJOY!

Italics are for _THOUGHTS _

DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRYTAIL…*sighs*…. _If I did there would be so much Lalu, Mira would burst from happiness…. EEPS!_

* * *

LAXUS POV

It was just about dawn in the beautiful, quiet city of Magnolia. Well, that is until a loud noise erupted, only to disturb a very grumpy man.

BRIIINNG BRIIINNG BRIIINNG…WHAT_ THE FUCK IS THAT NOISE!….UHHHH…..MAKE IT STOP!_

The alarm clock went off only to be zapped and mangled.

"DAMMIT!" says Laxus as he stumbles to his restroom to take a nice hot shower. _How come gramps always pulls the guilt trip on me, so I have to do half of his paperwork, which by the way, lays there until 'I' end up doing it the next time around! I love that old man, but sometimes he really gets under my skin. Hopefully, he will have to go to a meeting in clover town today so i don't have to deal with him, as well as the paperwork. Guess I better get out of the shower and on with my day._

After he dressed, he left the house and walked sluggishly to the guild. It was approximately 7 in the morning, and he was almost to his destination when he smelled the sweet aroma of coffee. He, hardly aware, went straight into the coffee shop and proceeded to order the biggest cup of coffee they had. Just as he was about to walk out of the shop, "GOD DAMMIT! IT BURNS! BLONDIE, WATCH WHERE THE HECK YOUR GOING!," he shrieked, the coffee sizzling his skin.

All he had noticed was blonde hair bumping into him when he spilled his coffee all over his chest. As he looked down to see whom this mystery blonde girl was, he was taken aback as her brown orbs locked onto his. _Of all the people to run into?! Why did it have to be her? God must hate me._

"I'm S-SO s-sorry. I didn't m-mean to make you s-spill your c-coffee. H-Here let me h-help y-you." She stammered while unbuttoning my shirt. All I could do was stare at her while she was undressing me. _SHIT…what am I doing? Don't look stupid! Don't look stupid!…..AHHH! _When she was finally done and actually took the time to look at her surroundings, her eyes went wide at the realization of Laxus bare-chested with her hands on his arm, proceeding to pull his shirt completely off. She pulled her hands back frantically. Laxus was so taken aback by her actions that he just stayed frozen to his spot since he bumped into her. It had all happened so fast.

"Geez blondie, if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask." He smirked, finally breaking the silence.

"S-shut up! I just t-tried to h-help and stop calling me b-blondie, your blonde t-too!" she tried to choke out, her cheeks the color of cherries, as her fiery, red blush turned into a scowl. "C-Can I buy you another c-cup of c-coffee?"

"Why? So you can drop it on my pants, and strip me some more" He stated rather rude.

"NO, just out of common courtesy. You JERK!" she snapped.

"Tch, whatever blondie," he rolled his eyes at her.

"Shut up, you oversized, thunder thigh heaving gorilla!" she said, sticking her tongue out at him. Little did she know, he was already in a grumpier mood than normal and on the verge of destruction. She looked up to see him, tongue finally back in her mouth and she gasped.

A vein was protruding from his forehead and he was shaking from the insult. _Who was SHE to be talking to HIM like that? This girl was asking for it! I better slow my role. I already swore to myself that I wouldn't hurt my nakama ever again after my rebellion against the guild. UGH! This girl really gets under my skin, and she's just a little weakling. Hmm…. maybe, I'll just put her back in her spot._ While scowling at her, he weighed the pros and cons of taking revenge on poor Lucy and with a final menacing glare, he instantly regained his composure, breathing deeply, so as to not do anything wreck less, especially this early in the morning.

He pointed a single finger at Lucy, who shrank even more, cowering towards the cashier for help, who was watching also shrunk from the whole scene in front of him that was unfolding.

"Your lucky I decided to spare you…." He smirked, as he continued, "BUT…. now you owe me a favor."

If Lucy could shrink anymore she would have. "W-What k-kind o-of f-favor?!" she almost screamed out.

"…. Whatever I want, whenever I want to cash it in." a huge grin appeared on his face at the sight of poor Lucy falling over with a ghost emerging from her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Sorry for taking a few days to update, but I had to word this carefully and do a TON of research for the upcoming chapters. ENJOY IT! I worked my tushy off!

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRYTAIL. I DO NOT OWN ALL SONGS BELOW!**

* * *

He walked into the guild casually, but was immediately pummeled by the thunder god tribe.

"LAXUS-SAMA!" yelled Freed hugging him ecstatically and crying.

Bixlow was wailing, while Evergreen was clutching onto him for dear life!

"We missed you SO much!" exclaimed Evergreen, while bixlow nodded beside her.

"WHAT?!... It's only been ONE DAY!" Laxus said annoyed. "GET OFF OF ME, WILL YA!"

The thunder god tribe wasn't going anywhere, so Laxus took it upon himself to stand up and throw them all on his back as he made his way to their table on the second floor. Luckily, hardly any of the guild noticed them, except for a certain bar maid.

"Laxus? I didn't notice earlier, buuut… WHERES YOUR SHIRT?!" Freed shouted, concerned.

"Ugh…oh yeah. That's a long story. Excuse me for a second." Laxus said nonchalantly, as he went to his office and grabbed his spare shirt, which was bright yellow and had a huge lightening bolt on it. He never thought he would have to use it, because he didn't really like it. But it was a present from gramps so he kept it in his office to keep the old man happy. _Thank God I had this shirt in my office or I'd be getting yelled at like that perverted ice freak. _He glimpsed at the papers on his desk and made his way back to the table where his team was.

He sat there for a while listening to his teams conversation, on their recent solo missions, and about one that they were thinking about taking. He got up, told the thunder god tribe bye, and walked to his office to start on gramps' paperwork.

"Shit…. this is gonna take all night." Laxus sighed, turning up the volume on his sound pod, as his favorite song came on.

Animal I have become by Three Days Grace

I can't escape this hell

So many times I've tried

But I'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself

(I can't escape myself)

So many times I've lied

(So many times I've lied)

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal I have become)

LUCY POV

I finally got my coffee and headed to the guild. _I feel so stupid. How could I have bumped into LAXUS! THE LAXUS! And then to take his shirt off?! Oh my god. What was I thinking?! I mean, I shouldn't even be looking at that perv. But his body was…dddaaaammmn! STOP IT LUCY! BAD LUCY! But his muscles are HUGE and I wonder what else is…*evil smirk* _"BAD! BAD! BAD!" Lucy mumbles to herself while shaking her head._ At least I don't have to deal with him until he asks for his favor, although I hope its something bad…I MEAN…'NOT BAD'_ (she immediately corrected her naughty train of though)_…. MAVIS SAVE ME FROM MYSELF! " Uhhhhh…" _she slumped her shoulders as she came to the front doors of the guild. She didn't even feel like kicking open the guild doors like usual. Lucy just casually walked in. For some reason she had the urge to look up and as she did she saw Laxus sitting with the thunder god tribe. _Hmm…what a sexy…BAD LUCY! _Turning quickly, Lucy scurried over to the bar.

"Hey Mira. I'll take, the usual!" Lucy said plopping down on her favorite bar stool. Just as she was about to sneak a glimpse to the top story, a tap on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. Lucy swiveled around in her bar stool to give full attention to the person that was tapping her.

"Oh, hey Natsu!" Lucy gave her signature smile to him, which dissipated a little as she noticed the way he was standing there. Natsu had the tips of two index fingers, twisting, hitting each other and gave a look like he had something to say but couldn't spit it out.

He looked straight into her eyes and asked in one breath, "... isitokifigoonamissionwithlisanna…"

"What? I didn't quite get that?"

"Well, um….I was wondering if it was ok with you if I go on a mission with Lisanna?...pleeeeaase!" Natsu begged.

"Uh, SURE!" she said happily, trying to ignore the small cracks appearing on her heart.

"Awe thanks Luce, you're the best!" He rushed to Lisanna and told her the news quickly. Lisanna got really excited and started giggling, dragging Natsu to the Mission board. Lisanna snatched a paper off of it and approached Mira, a couple seats to the right of Lucy. Lucy wasn't paying too much attention but she did manage to hear the mission was about some monsters in the east forest and it would take a few days. She shrugged it off, and began scanning the guild, she realized that gray was preoccupied with Juvia, whom was waving a piece of paper, which Lucy figured to be a mission. Erza of course had left on a solo mission that would take a couple of weeks.

Lucy sighed, making Mira remember what she had forgotten.

"Here Lucy, sorry for the wait." Mira handed Lucy her strawberry-vanilla shake.

"It's fine Mira." Lucy exclaimed.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow night?" asked Mira, while drying a cup.

"For what?" Lucy asked.

"I wanted to sing, so I decided to do a karaoke night!" said an ecstatic Mira.

"OH PLEASE, LU-CHAN!" Screamed levy from across the guild, she began to run to her with Gajeel hot on her heels.

"SING A SONG! SING A SONG! SING A SONG" chanted the guild, eavesdropping into the conversation.

"C'mon bunny girl, you afraid of a little competition?"

"WHAT?!... pfft.. Competition? From who? You? Haha. That's funny!" Lucy laughed while rolling on the floor clutching her stomach. The entire guild was in an uproar, laughing at Gajeels' expense.

"Oh…That…IS…PRICELESS! Lucy choked between laughs and the guild just giggled even more, until receiving a horrible glare from Gajeel.

Gajeel waited until she was done laughing and immediately tried to rebuttal, "Don't be jealous when I take home the cheers and jewels!"

"Huh? Jewels?" Lucy asked with sparkles in her eyes. While the guild was looking like they were going to vomit at the mere thought of his music.

"Yeah…. Tch…didn't anyone tell you bunny girl?" Gajeel questioned annoyingly.

"Yeah, Lu-chan. This is only just for fun and Mira-chan knew nobody would sing, so she had master make a reward to encourage people. " Levy stated as Mira confirmed with a nod.

"How much is it?" Lucy said excitedly.

Gajeel then spoke up, "40,000 jewel AND a three night hotel stay at wherever you want. The hotel will just send the bill to master to pay. But there are rules to the hotel stay, of course."

"I only need the jewels but…. Eh, its fine! I'll still take it!" Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "I'm gonna go home, relax and find a song for tomorrow. K guys?"

"Okay! See you later Lu-chan. I'll be singing tonight too, so you better step up your game." winked levy who began pulling a smirking Gajeel back to their table.

Lucy rolled her eyes at him and left the guild. She walked home on the side of the river. When the men warned her and Plue as always to not fall in. Plue only said "PUUUN! PUUNNN!" and Lucy giggled.

They arrived at Lucy's apartment and for once, it was unoccupied. She let out a sigh of relief and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. After a much needed meal, she headed to the bathroom, but remembered about the karaoke competition and turned on her radio in her bedroom so she could listen while in the bath. She relaxed in the bath and heard a few songs to her liking, but nothing about how she had been feeling lately towards a certain dense, pink-haired mage. About ten songs had passed and she was getting out of her bath, when she heard it.

The song that she would sing, tomorrow, to HIM.

* * *

Thanks guys for the reviews, faves, and follows. I appreciate all the support and keep you guys on my mind constantly as I write. Any suggestions would be extremely helpful, this chapter gave me a bit of writers block! And don't worry, this IS a LALU, but some THINGS have to happen before we can get there. I hope you guys understand and keep following. FYI there will be lots of music through this and I encourage you all to read and listen to the songs as the story flows. Music is what Laxus is about. He wouldn't be the same without his sound pod. Thanks again! And a special thanks to for the lyrics and also to three days grace for their amazing songs!

_Just keep fol-low-ing….Just keep fol-low-ing…Just keep fol-low-ing…_

_High Five if you sang that dory style! _

_Readers, I love you all!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRYTAIL. I DO NOT OWN ALL SONGS BELOW!**

Normal POV

It was about 7 in the morning when Freed arrived at the guild. He headed straight for Mira, who was preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Mira-sama."

"Good Morning Freed!" Mira said with a confused look on her face, interrupting with another question. "So Freed, I was wondering why Laxus didn't have a shirt on yesterday when he came into the guild?"

"Honestly, I don't have an answer to that q-….." Freed was trying to finish when another voice chimed in.

"I accidentally spilled coffee on him yesterday morning, so I took his shirt off because it was soaked." Lucy interrupted innocently.

"I didn't know you two were dating! When is the wedding?!" Mira got the most evil glare.

"WHAT!?" both Freed and Lucy yelled.

"Would you be able to take Laxus his breakfast?" Mira asked a little flustered with her morning chores. While rushing around, she shoved a plate of food and a cup of coffee into Freeds' hands.

"u-um, sure." Freed said, taken off guard, but always eager to help his crush out.

Freed proceeded to the top floor, having already memorized the entire way to his idols office.

_***KNOCK KNOCK**__*****_… There was no answer at the door, so Freed decided to just open it. He found a drooling Laxus at his desk with papers under his head, whom was saying words under his breath but nothing worth hearing.

"….on't .uch..izzz…ine….u-c-y," Laxus mumbled.

_I wonder what Laxus was saying in his sleep. He seemed to be getting restless. I hope my dear Laxus-sama isn't having a nightmare. Oh, look at him… _Freed laughed at how cute he was when he slept, especially with the drool hanging out of his mouth. This was a sight that hardly any body got to see of Laxus. Unfortunately for Freed, he was a little loud.

"What are you laughing at, Freed?" Laxus said threw gritted teeth, pronouncing each word with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Good morning Laxus-sama! Mira-sama asked me to bring you-your breakfast up." said Freed with an innocent smile.

"Dammit. I fell asleep at the guild again huh? I better get home and get ready real quick." Laxus said. "Oh, Freed, will you do me a favor and get me a job from the s-class board?"

"Sure, Laxus-sama!" Freed said a little too ecstatically, which had Laxus a bit worried what Freed may be scheming. Laxus nodded a 'thanks', shrugging off his concern, he finished his breakfast and left in a flash of lightning to his house.

Lucy POV

_I hope Mira don't ask me tons of questions about Laxus now. Geez, me and my big mouth are really gonna get me into huge trouble someday._

Mira then emerged from behind the counter, ran upstairs to masters' office, and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Minna! I have some important news! The list of contestants for tonight's competition is as follows:

1st Mira(me)***gestures to herself***

2nd Freed and Bixlow

3rd Levy and Gajeel

4th Lisanna

5th Lucy

6th Gray

7th Happy

8th Master

Also note, that the winner will be announced tomorrow at noon and the judges will be Mira (ME)***gestures to herself, again*, **Master, Erza, Gildarts, and Laxus and MUST get all five votes to win. Good luck to you ALL!" she exclaimed.

I sighed as I dropped my head onto the bar, feeling the nervousness._ I thought Lisanna and Natsu were out on a mission! Oh Mavis, please don't let me shame myself in front of the guild. I'll just ask Mira._

Hey Mira, I thought Natsu and Lisanna were out on a mission?"

"Yeah they are but lisanna wanted me to put her on the list. She is going to try to make it tonight. If she doesn't than we will just skip her." She said happily. "Can I get you another shake lucy?"

"No thanks. But can I get tea with lemon and honey? Lucy said feeling her throat drying at the thought of singing tonight.

"Sure Lucy dear." Said Mira as she disappeared into the kitchen.

***timeskip to the concert*******

**Normal POV**

"Shut up brats! May I have all the judges up to the front table?"

All the s-class mages went towards the table, except for master who was standing on the stage, hosting. All the mages were excited except for Laxus who looked a bit peeved. Cana must have noticed this because she passed him a huge mug of beer and he looked a little more content afterwards.

Its time for our first singer Mira!" master exclaimed as the curtains began to open.

Mira was standing with the mic in both of her hands and a band behind her.

Mira raised her index finger by her side, to signal she was ready.

Then the music started:

_Love you like a love song by Selena Gomez_

_[Verse 1]_

It's been said and done

Every beautiful thought's been already sung

And I guess right now here's another one

So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em

You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible

A sinful, miracle, lyrical

You've saved my life again

And I want you to know baby

_[Chorus]_

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

_[Verse 2]_

Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony

There's no way to describe what you do to me

You just do to me, what you do

And it feels like I've been rescued

I've been set free

I am hypnotized by your destiny

You are magical, lyrical, beautiful

You are... And I want you to know baby

_[Chorus]_

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby

I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

_[Bridge]_

No one compares

You stand alone, to every record I own

Music to my heart that's what you are

A song that goes on and on

_[Chorus]_

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

Mira finished and everyone was clapping and screaming. After bowing, she left the stage and the curtain closed again to prepare for the next show.

Master than announced the next show, "Next up is Freed and Bixlow!" he yelled into the microphone. Laxus tried to hide a little but was completely unprepared for the next three minutes of his life.

Freed happily said, "This is my own song that I wrote called 'Laxus-sama'" Bixlow just made noises like he was about to burst from laughter, but continued on.

Laxus-sama is THE BEST

He is un-like the rest.

Because he loves us oh so much

Oh so much

Oh so much

That I just love his touch.

Touch

Touch

Touch

Laxus-saaaaammmmmmaaaa

Laaaaxusss-sssammmma

La- la- la- la- la- LAAXUS-SAAMAAAA.

It was like a horrible mix of rock music and cheerleading, but everyone was clapping so hard to mask the sound of their laughs. Freed thought that everyone enjoyed his song, and they DID, just not the same way he had. Laxus had his head turned so nobody could see the huge blush that swept across his face.

Next up was Levy and Gajeel. Levy did a cute song with Gajeel singing shoo be doo bops in the background lightly. Amazingly, it went quite well together and none of the guild was that pissed at Gajeel. Plus they wouldn't dare throw anything at Levy. They were clapped for at the end of their song. After Levy and Gajeels' show was Lisanna who showed up about ten minutes before she had to go up. She gave her cd of background music to her sister and grabbed Natsu and had him stand on the stage, as she started to sing to him.

"Loving Me For Me" by Christina Aguilera

People ask if I'm in love with you

Because I'm sitting here with your picture

And smiling to myself

I'm kinda lost in my own thoughts of you

My heart speaks before my mind thinks through

And I blush as I say yes

What a feeling of vulnerability coming over me

And I'm feeling weak and I can't speak

Never thought I'd give in so willingly to a human being

With abilities to set me free

Free, make me be me

Makes me want to say

Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss

I must admit it's a part of me

You please me, complete me, believe me

Like a melody

Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof

We were meant to be

But the best quality thats hookin' me

Is that you're loving me for me

Is that you're loving me for me

People ask why I'm in love with you

Well, let me start by saying

You got my heart by just being who you are

And what we got is between me and you

It doesn't matter about the money I make

Or what I do, or that I'm a, huh, a star

Unconditionally you're there for me

Undeniably you inspire me, spiritually, so sweet

This is meaningful, is incredible, pleasurable, unforgettable

The way I feel, so sweet

Makes me want to say

Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss

I must admit it's a part of me

You please me, complete me, believe me

Like a melody

Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof

We were meant to be

But the best quality thats hookin' me

Is that you're loving me for me

Is that you're loving me for me

Its so amazing how something so sweet

Has come and rearranged my life

I've been kissed by destiny

Oh, heaven came and saved me

An angel was placed at my feet

This isn't ordinary, he's loving me for me

Stripped of all make up, no need for fancy clothes

No cover ups, push ups

With him, I dont have to put on a show

He loves every freckle, every curve, every inch of my skin

Fulfilling me entirely, taking all of me in

He's real,he's honest, he's loving me for me

Yeah

After the song, Natsu kissed Lisanna and she blushed a deep red. Lucy could only look away, but she had known in her heart that they had been together for a while now. The guild clapped even harder as the two kissed, in excitement that two of their nakama had found love. Next was Lucy's turn to sing.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please put your hands together for Lucy Heartfillia!" Master introduced. Laxus sat a little higher in his chair trying not to show his eagerness. Natsu and Lisanna had been making out but Natsu stopped to hear Lucy's song and Lisanna was kind of irritated with him because of her jealousness of Lucy.

The curtain then opened and showed Lucy in an amazing black ball gown that sparkled in the light and showed off her cleavage.

She then spoke, "This song is..…If your not destined to have something or somebody, there is nothing that you can do that will ever be enough."(-Emeli Sande)"

"Enough"

I would run, and drop it all make impossible seem easy

I can jump however high if it takes for you to see me

I'm all you ever needed, why won't you believe it

Cause I'd make you happy, I promise

Yeah, I could be anything you wanted

Sick in love dreaming of running out to Vegas.

We won't fight if you don't like anything I'll change it

I'm all you ever needed why wont you believe it

Cause I'd make you happy, I promise.

I could be anything you wanted.

So I can't give anymore, your love is impossible

Cause it's still not me dancing with you in the dark

See I can't give enough

No appetite, I'm up at night having trouble sleeping

Exhausted from, hanging on to someone who can't see me

My heart is tired of breaking, why won't you just take it

Cause I could have anything you wanted, I could have been everything you wanted.

So I can't give anymore your love is impossible

Cause it's still not me dancing with you in the dark

See I can't give

I gave it all, all of my parts are there on the table

Oh I done it all, got nothing left in me

But nothing is ever enough

I can't give anymore, your love is impossible

Cause it's still not me dancing with you in the dark

And I can't give enough

I can't give anymore, your love is impossible

Cause it's still not me dancing with you in the dark

See I can't give enough, enough, enough

See I can't give enough

It was dead silent as everyone stared in awe at Lucy. Nobody had expected her to sing THAT good. Apparently, the only one that wasn't taken aback was Levy, Pantherlily, and Happy. Of course none of them bothered to mention that Lucy could actually sing quite beautifully.

_Lucy: Wow, that felt good to get that off my chest. I can't believe I just sang that song to him and he is just staring at me._

_Natsu: WOW! Lucy is amazing! I can't believe she actually sang like that. I wonder who she couldn't have?_

_Levy: That's MY LU-CHAN! AMAZING!_

_Pantherlily: I love when she sings, its sooo peaceful._

_Gajeel: gii hii, who knew the cheerleader could sing!_

_Erza: Lucy was great!_

_Gray: Damn. My little sis is amazing, but I hope she is okay._

_Happy: She did awesome. But I wont tell her that. Hehe. I wonder if Charle wants a fish?_

_Wendy: OMG! LUCY WAS FANTASTIC TONIGHT!_

_Charle: I wish Happy would quit trying to give me a fish. That blonde girl sang really good. _

_Mira: My sister and Natsu are sooo perfect together! AHHHH….little dragon babies!_

_Lisanna: I hope my sister don't smother me. I can't believe Lucy was singing to MY NATSU. How dare she try to take him from me._

_Bixlow: Cosplay queen is a great singer! Who knew?! _

_Freed: Lucy was great but Mira was AMAZING! Poor Lucy, she must be hurting after the show with Lisanna and Natsu earlier. I wonder if she wants to join the Rajinshuu!_

_Rest of the guild: OMG OMG OMG! LUCY CAN SING! *__**starts clapping wildly**__*_

_Laxus: A great singer too huh, this is my type of girl. Stupid pink-haired idiot…._

The next to go up was gray who ended up singing, 'ice, ice baby' by vanilla ice. Which turned out to be a disaster until he started stripping on stage, which ended in Erza pulling him off stage by his ear and yelling things about the guild not being a strip club, he still got quite a few cheers though.

After was Happy who sang a fish love song to Charle. Last but not least was Master who sang a dirty perverted rap song. Everyone was SO taken aback that they didn't even clap when he finished. They just stared wide-eyed and half fell off their chairs, while the other half was trying to claw their ears off. Everyone that night had been scarred permanently from the few horrific scenes that unfolded, especially the judges who were sitting right up front in the action. Laxus wasn't that surprised that his grandfather would choose such a provocative song.

Master closed the stage and thanked everyone for coming out and stated again that the winner would be announced tomorrow afternoon. The judges were to stay at the guild over night to counsel.

"Where could she be?!" Laxus said in dismay, as he scanned the room, searching for a hint of blonde, as his grandfather was finishing up his announcements.

**So sorry everyone for not updating sooner. My computer is still needing a charger but it should be in by the end of next week! Hope all of you aren't too pissed! And I would like to give a special thanks to Erlomast for being sooo amazing and giving me suggestions in their reviews! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I am sorry for any spelling errors! I didn't have enough time to edit it or reread it because my computer was going to die! AHH! LOVE YOU ALL MY LOVERLIES! **

**STAY EVIL!**

**-MUAH-HA-HA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail. and the music artists own their songs.**

**I own nothing...*sobs* NOTHING AT ALL!**

_I don't think I have ever run that fast in high heels. I hope nobody understood whom I was singing about, but I'm glad that I was able to tell him how I felt through my song. I know I can move on now, it'll be really hard, but if I'm determined and serious enough, I can push myself. _

**Normal POV**

Lucy snuck through the back doors of the guild, running as fast as her broken heart could take her, straight home.

She slammed her front door behind her, running straight to her living room. She dismantled her wooden coffee table, grabbed a hammer and some nails from under her kitchen sink and started boarding up the window that Natsu always came through.

When she was finished, she slumped down against the wall and finally let her tears fall. She stayed sitting there crying for a few hours till she decided to go bed, where she cried herself to sleep.

**Lucy POV**

I woke up drenched in sweat and extremely tired. It was still dark outside and I knew I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. So I got up, put my hair in a pony tail, a sports bra and some skintight running shorts and made my way to the guild. I shivered as the cold air hit my skin and began in a slow jog. I was about half way to the guild when I could feel my hair standing on edge, like some sort of static. I looked behind me to see a sexy guy with a beanie on and jogging clothes. I stayed staring a little too bit and tripped on a rock. I closed my eyes as I waited for the impact and put my hands out to catch myself, but instead I heard a BOOM! And the fall never came. I felt a huge hand on my stomach and VERY built body up against me, I turned to thank the man responsible, when I realized it was the sexy man I was staring at. Boy, did my blush get cherry red when I realized it was none other than Laxus Dreyer!

**Laxus POV**

I was on a morning jog to the guild, when I saw this nice ass swaying back and forth along with some blonde hair in a ponytail. I could smell her strawberry vanilla scent and knew it was recognizable, but I couldn't place where I had smelled it before. As she turned to look behind her, I saw her face and then it hit me! LUCY! So I started to speed up so I could tease her about the favor I wanted from her. But she kept staring at me! And I noticed a rock up ahead of her, so I turned into lightning and came up behind her with a BOOM! I grabbed her by her waist with one hand and pulled her close to me, as she fell. She turned to look at me and realized who I was. She turned SOOO red. I started laughing at her and it only made her redder. She started giggling at her clumsiness and hit me on my arm.

**NORMAL POV**

"It isn't THAT funny!" Her smile turned into a pout.

"Yes it was! You are so clumsy, blondie!" Laxus was still laughing at her. "How come your always dropping stuff! Whether it be coffee, or yourself?"

"How come YOUR always SO MEAN, MISTER blondie!?" she told him.

"I'm not mean!" he feigned shock.

"Well…I'm gonna jog to the guild." She said.

"Did you wanna go together?" he asked.

"Um…sure." she answered cutely.

He put his headphones in his ears and turned his sound pod on. They started their jogging again to the guild. She could hear his sound pod playing, "you're gonna go far, kid by the offspring." She liked the song, and actually it kind of fit Laxus' personality quite well. They slowed down to a walk when they got a half mile from the guild hall. He took his sound pod out of his ears and decided to mess with Lucy.

"Oi, Blondie! You, me, mission tonight?" Laxus asked in a pervy, rude manner while raising his eyebrows scantily.

"Don't you have your minions to go with you? Why would I wanna go with a pervy, egotistical, asstard? She said, clearly annoyed.

"Yes I do, but I need a celestial wizard for this mission, you little snot. And did you just call me an ASSTARD?!" he scowled at her.

"You should get your hearing checked old man, I think I just said no…. ASS-TARD! She annunciated the last word, praising herself for her great comebacks today.

"Your SO rude, blondie! First you spill coffee on me, and then you make me catch you before you eat concrete…" he said feigning innocence.

"No means NO!" she says again.

"You little shit…" he said frowning, and then he starts murmuring to himself, "should have let you hit your face on the floor. Maybe then you wouldn't be such an ass…"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY ASSHOLE?!" she asked angrily after hearing what he murmured.

He repeated with a grin, "how about you do this for me as my favor, for spilling coffee on me?"

"Fine, but then you leave me alone." She said exhaling a long breath.

Laxus smiled slyly and opened the guild doors, quickly shutting it behind himself, making Lucy run into it.

Lucy hit the door face first and landed on her butt. She got up pissed and opened the guild doors. Making her way to the bar, she noticed Laxus' heading upstairs. As he looked her way, she flipped him off and sat on a barstool. Laxus just laughed and sat in his seat with the Rajinshuu.

"What was that all about?" Mira asked Lucy.

"Men are assholes, especially Laxus. He's SO mean!" Lucy cried, while looking upstairs at Laxus and catching a glimpse at his frown after she said that.

"Well, you know what they say. Boys are mean and pick on the girls they like or love." Mira said with hearts in her eyes and thoughts of blue-eyed blonde babies.

Laxus started coughing really bad upstairs after hearing Miras comment and Gajeel started "gihi-ing" in his dark corner of the guild.

Mira made Lucy breakfast and after she ate she decided to jog back home. When she reached outside of the guildhall doors, there was a huge BOOM right beside her.

**Just wanted to let you all know that I finally got a charger a few days ago, I know….FINALLY! but getting a charger was a pain in the ass….First I bought one from amazon, then it never came. So I finally gave up on waiting and picked one up at best buy like four days ago. Now I check my email and they say that it got lost in the mail! But hey, at least I got my refund for the one I ordered! Right?! This chapter isn't soooo long. But I've been really busy and I figured that you guys needed something! So I updated. I'm already working on chapter 5 so it should be up sometime within the week! Who knows, maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll post it sooner! **** sorry for making all you loverly readers wait! Just don't be mad at me! **** and also, sorry if the characters are OOC…..its MY FANFICTION STORY! I can do what I want with them, just like my little puppets! **

**Muah-ha-ha **

**Stay Posted my beautiful butterflies!**


End file.
